Take Me
by purplejasmine92
Summary: Giving in to her desires, Serena asks Darien to experiment a little with BDSM. Warning: Sexual Content.


**"Take Me"**

Summary: Giving into her desires, Serena asks Darien to experiment a little with BDSM.

*Warning: Graphic sexual content.

I don't really do erotic fics but this was a request from a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any of its characters.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Serena's heart was pounding through her chest.

The anticipation was killing her.

She had so many emotions going on at once. Anxious. Excited. Nervous.

But mostly…

Horny.

Darien and Serena had decided to take their love life to the next level. With all of the manga and hentai Serena had gotten her hands on lately she had been introduced to so many new things. She started to understand that a lot of it was under the realm of what is called BDSM.

Serena had slowly looked more into BDSM. And although there were some things that absolutely horrified her, the milder kinkier side kind of intrigued her.

And the more she looked into it, the more she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

Darien was a little hesitant at first, he didn't want to harm her in any way of course. But after Serena told him the scenario she was thinking he couldn't say no. He was a guy after all, however well mannered he may be.

And she knew she could trust Darien. There was no one else Serena would willingly give herself over to completely. To take control of her body in such a way that seems dominating but in reality, is for both of their pleasure.

So now here she was. Sitting on a bed in some cheap, but clean, motel room.

Completely naked.

Once they decided on what they were going to do, they decided to set up the scene so to speak. So Serena got the motel room and is impatiently waiting for Darien to knock on the door. She will open the door while completely bare to let him in and start dominating her right away.

They already pre-determined safe signs in case she at any point needs him to stop. Darien was adamant about that. Her safety came first but he also trusted her to tell him if there was a problem. Thus allowing him to really go all out without worry of going too far.

 _Knock Knock_

Serena's head jerked up.

This was it! She could nearly contain herself. Ready or not it was about to begin.

Serena got up off the bed and walked over to the door. She put her hand on the door knob but before opening she stopped. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

She opened the door.

Darien was hard in an instant. The door opened and behind it was his beautiful Serena standing there in the open, naked and eager.

Her nipples were already perky and erect from sitting in the cold room. Her hair was down and looked gorgeous draped down her bare back.

Serena backed up and let Darien come in. He shut the door behind him and set his bag of toys down beside him.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Serena did as she was told. She was not allowed to speak. Just take orders.

Darien took a second to admire her amazing ass.

He took out a blindfold from his bag and walked up behind her. He tied it around her eyes, not too tight but definitely secure.

"Turn back around," he told her.

She turned around cautiously, getting used to the loss of her sight.

"Stop," he said once she turned enough.

Then without warning he flicked both her nipples.

She gasped at the surprise. Feeling the sudden sting.

He let her stand there for a second to take it in.

Darien then but his hands on either side of her and directed her to the bed. Once she was in front of it he ordered her to sit down and scoot herself back until she was lying down with her head on the pillow.

Getting some rope out of his bag, Darien then proceeded to tie her wrists and ankles to the four bed posts. Leaving her in an 'X' on the bed. Her pussy exposed openly while her arms and legs are completely restrained.

He bent down and grabbed both her nipples and slowly started to twist them.

Serena couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

Darien let go of her nipples and started to grope her breasts. Serena had great breasts. They weren't overly large but were perfect hand gripping size.

He then started to roam his hands down her body. He gets down to her pussy and rubs his hand down over her clit and her hips jump.

Then using two fingers he puts them right on her clit and starts rubbing vigorously up and down.

Serena's starts writhing immediately at the feeling. Her body involuntarily wiggling up and down at his touch trying to get away but at the same time it feels amazing.

Her cries of pleasure only make Darien harder. His cock already pretty erect.

After rubbing her clit a little more he abruptly removes his hand. Serena continues to squirm at the sudden stop. Feeling like there's an itch that still needs scratched. Her thighs trying to close to satiate herself but unable to because of the restraints.

While she's still squirming Darien takes his own clothes off. Letting his erection free.

He then gets some duct tape out and tears off a big strip. He goes over to Serena and puts it directly over her mouth gagging her.

He then puts his hand back down on her clit and rubs it agonizingly slow.

Up.

And Down.

Up.

And Down.

Up…

And Down.

Then in a slowwwww circle. Around and around.

Serena just moans through her gag. The muffled sound turning Darien on even more.

He then went around so he was in between her legs. He could see how wet she really was. The smell was intoxicating.

He knelt down and started licking her clit.

She let out a loud moan. Her hips leaning into his tongue as he licked and gently started to suck. It was an incredible feeling

She tasted so good. Darien couldn't get enough. He kept sucking and lapping up her juices with his tongue. Swirling it around her clit.

Seeing that she was starting to drip with desire Darien moved his mouth away and stuck a finger into her pussy.

He started moving it in and out and quickly added a second finger. Then a third.

He was really starting to thrust inside her now. Moving his fingers around so she could feel him inside her.

He took a big shove deep inside her and held his fingers there for moment. With his other hand he started rubbing her clit quickly again.

This drove her wild. She couldn't comprehend the overwhelming feeling of pleasure while at the same time feeling like she was about to explode from the intense sensation.

Her body wiggled and writhed in her restraints. Her moans more like panting.

Trying to be as swift as possible, Darien then pulled out his fingers from inside her and thrust his throbbing cock in the stretched hole.

Serena clenched with a sudden intake of breath as she felt the distinct largeness of his member deep inside her. They have had sex before of course but it was a more intense feeling this time. Especially with how she was tied and blindfolded, she was able to be much more aware of the feeling inside her.

Darien started to pull out a little bit before thrusting back in. He went slow to give her enough time to adjust to him. Slowly, as her walls began to hug his cock while not being as stiff, he started to thrust a little faster.

Serena was panting in rhythm with every thrust. Her hips starting to match the motion of Darien's.

He started going faster, and faster, and faster.

Both of them could feel they were on the verge of release.

He was relentless, thrusting impossibly faster by the second.

And then suddenly with one big final thrust, they both came.

They both let out a cry as they felt their body's release. While also feeling each others'.

Serena's whole body went limp in pleasure and exhaustion. Still panting through the gag.

Darien too was in a state of pure bliss.

After taking a few moments to catch his bearings and bring his breathing back to normal, he gently pulled himself out of Serena.

Although he surprisingly enjoyed being a bit more aggressive and dominating, he was thrilled he could put Serena in this state of bliss as well. He himself was still coming down from it but he could tell she was still on cloud 9, which means he did his job.

Darien started to put his clothes back on. Allowing her to enjoy it a little bit longer.

Once he was fully dressed he went back over to her pussy. Giving her a look over in this state one last time, he used his one hand to smack her pussy 5 times in succession to bring her out of it.

Serena yelped at the surprise. He was careful not to hit her too hard but it begrudgingly brought her abruptly back down from her high so to speak.

With that Darien started to untie her wrists and ankles from the bed.

She remained lying there while he put away everything in his bag. Once he was done he went over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth like a band-aid. It surprisingly didn't hurt like she thought it would.

Leaving the blindfold still on, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered in a smooth deep voice.

"Leave that on until you hear the door close behind me," he instructed.

"Clean yourself up, and I'll see you at the senshi meeting in an hour," he smirked.

And with that Darien opened the door, took one last look at his naked princess on the bed before him, and left.

THE END

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

As always thank you for reading and for any reviews! – J


End file.
